Heorot (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Heorot is a The Fastnesses level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Outskirts Begin by, of course, breaking everything. As you do, bitty rats will start attacking you. Murder them and you will see a red counter appear. Destroy everything in this area and you should reach a 6/9 on the counter. Walk into the next area and proceed to smash everything you can. While doing this along the left wall, more rats will spawn. Destroy them to get a 9/9 on your counter, and a Mini Kit. With that in hand, head to the right side and use the binocular stand to look at the tower. This will cause a sword switch to appear. Before interacting with it, look at the wall on the right of the tower. There will be a red target. Shoot it, and then from the rubble you can build another Mini Kit. Put your sword in the switch to cause the tower to self destruct. With that in hand, return to the rubble you made. From it, build a wall of vines. Slice through, then walk through the newly revealed opening. Shatter the flower planter, then walk into the door to grab a Mini Kit. Once you have that, jump down and from the flower pot rubble, build the water diverter. Break the tree shaker, then build the next thing you can in the water. It will create a giant squirt cannon. Activate it with the sword switch to make the bodyguard by the entrance move. Once inside, there will be three things you need to do. First, look at the fireplace using the binocular stand. Activate the sword switch, then, from the rubble, build the trampoline. Hop on it for a little to cause a giant piece of meat to fall in front of the patrons, getting them to move. Section Two: Dunking Drunks Next, head left around the room. Talk to the archer. You will then need to grab a bow and complete a shooting range. It is extremely easy, and you will have a large amount of time to complete it. With that done, head all the way right around the room until you reach a cafe. Destroy everything here, then from the rubble build the sword switch. Activate it to line up the pipes. Destroy the sword switch mechanism and build the other option. This will fix the coffee pipe, and complete the last objective. In the next area, immediately walk up the staircase behind you to get a Mini Kit. Proceed down the hall, breaking whatever you see fit to break. Keep an eye on the ceiling, as you will soon notice a spiderweb. Use vine cut to destroy it, and get a 1/4 counter. Once you reach the end, switch to Matt and shoot the circles on the wall, build the sword gizmo, then activate it, opening the ingress enough for you to walk in. Once on the other side of the doorway, look up to see another spiderweb. Shoot it to get a 2/4 on your counter. Now destroy everything here and then build the sword switch from the rubble. Activate it to open the next door. Now break what you built, and construct the left option. Switch to Matt and shoot target, then head down the hall. Fend off the orcs, and break everything in the room. From the rubble, build the Spear Socket. Switch to Rex and activate it, and you will notice it rotates the idols. Each time an idol faces you, jump on the pressure plate in front of it. This locks the idol in place. Once both are facing you, use the King to activate the switch and open the entrance. As you walk into the next hallway, look up and you will see a spiderweb. Slice it to get a 3/4 on your counter. Section Three: Beauty and the Beast Turn left and head down the hall and you will see the final spiderweb in the background before the door. Cut it to get a 4/4 and a Mini Kit. Break everything in the room and you will be left with two mounds of rubble. From the first, construct the sword device, then from the other mound, build the right most option. As Hayden, bounce up and hang from the pole, then switch to the King. Using the gadget you built, stick your sword in to lift Hayden up until he can swing to the next pole. Land on the top of the small room, then climb the wall. Hang from the small pipe, and when prompted, switch to the King. Remove your sword so Hayden is lowered and can keep climbing, then once he is on the other side, jump off to the left. Now climb onto the piece of wall here, switch to the King and put your sword in the switch again to raise it all the way up. Continue climbing along the wall until you reach the end. Break everything up here, then build the Lance Switch and use it. This will open the ingress beneath you. Go in, destroy the object and take the round gearwheel. Place it in into one of the missing slots at the small door in the center of the room. Now to get the second gear, it will be much simpler. Break the jump pad you used to originally bounce Hayden on. From its bricks, build the leftmost option. Use the Spear Socket and inside the room is the second gear. Place it in position, then break the Spear Socket you constructed and from the blocks build the center choice, which is right above the small entrance. Now switch to Hayden and keep the spear in until the emblem lines up. This will open the path to the boss battle. Mindlessly attack the beast. You seriously thought I was going to implement a strategy for this fight? No, just slash the beast twenty times and you're done with the level. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:The Fastnesses Category:The Fastnesses Levels Category:Story Pack Levels